The Twins Turn
by SapphireWaters69
Summary: When Arisa  OC  confesses her love to Kaoru Hitachiin and they play a trick on her she spaks her mind to them. Will she get through to them or not? Read and find out,  I'm sorry I'm no good at summaries


**2 years earlier**

I stood there waiting. I knew what was going to happen. Today was the day that I would confess to Kaoru hat I liked him. I knew it was a bad idea, especially since my friend Kimi told me so. She had done this to before but only to Hikaru. She said it was a mistake and that I shouldn't but I just had to. Even if they couldn't accept the facI liked one of them then maybe we could be friends at least.

I saw Kaoru coming my way. "Hello Arisa, I'm sorry to tell you but you slipped this letter in my desk instead of Kaoru's." He lifted up the orange envelope and then continued talking. "I told Kaoru about it, but he turned you down. He is interested in your friend Kimi, not you. Me on the otherhand, I really like you Arisa. I have for a long time to. Would you be willing to take me instead?" I looked at Kaoru

"Kaoru, why are you acting like Hikaru? It is obvious. Your voice is more high pitched and you speak slower. I like you, Kaoru not Hikaru. Why are you acting like Hikaru. It just doesn't make sense. Why do you try to hurt people's feelings like this. It is just mean Kaoru." I look past Kaoru, "Hikaru, you can come out now." Hikaru peeks out. I could feel tears in my eyes. "You guys are plain cruel, you think all the girls at this school are your toys, but we're not. We are perfect human beigns just like you two. So if your going to act like this just leave everyone the heck alone. Kimi and I are getting very tired of you two messing around like this. It may be fun for you but think about all the girls you are hurting. Do you understand what I am saying, I hope so cause you're not going to hear it again. Goodbye you two little monsters." I say that to them then run off before they can see me crying.

I run and run and run until I finally reach the best stop I could think of. I ran to the local park. I sat on the slide and just sat their bawling. Then I hear someones voice.

"Are you okay?" I look up. It is Hikaru.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you right now. Did you not listen to anything I said in the hallways." I growl through my teeth. He looks down at me.

"Yeah I did. I see your point now. We were being brats and we should just leave you all the heck alone but do you relize how bad your words hurt Kaoru?" I look up at him. "Right after you ran off, he did to in the oppisite direction. He didn't want to hurt your feelings, he was just having fun. He really does like you Arisa." I smirk at that. I can tell he is lying.

"You just don't know when to quit do you. I know you're lying. This is why I told you to to leave me the heck alone. You are just two spoiled brats that can't quit. I hate you two. Just leave me alone!" I said Then I ran off again. It was getting dark now. I'd have to say it was probably almost ten o' clock.

I didn't go home though. I just wandered. I finally just got so tired that I passed out in nthe middle of a different park. I had a peaceful dream. It was nothing just a white light and beautiful music. When I woke I was somewhere I didn't reognize. Then I heard them talking.

"She is different than the others. She is so more mean to us tan the others were. I like her." I heard Hikaru say.

"Yes I agree. Very different, but it kind of suits her. Don't you think?" Kaoru replies. I csn tell they are not far away. At the end of the place I was sleeping maybe. I slowly open my eyes. "Oh. She's awake." Kaoru says in shock. Relizing where I am I get up quickly. I'm not in my normal clothes. I search everywhere for them. When I find them I run into the nearest private place and get dressed. I throw my the extra clothes that they had let me borrow on the ground. I rush out, past the twins and through the door. I sprint towards somewhere that could possibly be an exit.

"Wait!" The twins say in unison. I rush out the exit I had found and towards Kimi's house, since that is whereI lived.

**Present Day**

It has been a long time sinc the last time I was here. I walk and try to find my first class. Class 1-A. I walk aroud for a while until someone stops me. "You look lost." I look up. It can't be.

"Kaoru, long time no see." I smirk up at the twin I haven't seen since the 1st year of middle school. He looks down at me.

"True Arisa, how have you been?" He smirks back.

**The End For Now...**

**This is SapphireWaters69. This could be an ending chapter here or a continuing story. You tell me. I love your reviews! :)**


End file.
